ESPOSOS POR ACCIDENTE
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura, una famosa psicologa, tiene la vida perfecta. Su prometido El día en que Va a Tramitar los papeles para su boda con, ocurre algo que nadie se había visto. "Lo siento, ya esta casada" "¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Porque? ¿Con quién?" Se podra Solucionar.-EDITANDO-
1. Perfecto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar ocacional.

**Rating**: "T " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Alex-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capitulo1:Perfecta**.

Así era como podía describir mi vida.

Tengo un grandioso trabajo, que no solo me dejaba bastante dinero, sino que también me hacía sentir feliz, plena.

Se preguntaran que profesión tengo. Pues en la psicología. Soy psicóloga de niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos y parejas. En terapias de estos últimos me va de maravilla, de hecho me llaman la "doctora del amor".

Muchos de ellos siguen fielmente mis consejos, ya que estoy próxima a casarme y sienten que en mi matrimonio me ira de maravilla.

Tengo un prometido maravilloso. Es atento, sencillo, detallista, uno de los mejores abogados de toda Nueva York. Ah por cierto, su nombre es .

Pero la vida cambia.

Pero nunca me imagine que la mía cambiara drásticamente ejerciendo lo que más me gustaba: mi trabajo.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	2. ¿Qué?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar ocacional.

**Rating**: "T " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Alex-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué?**

**°EDITANDO°**

**SAKURA POV**

—Señorita Haruno, la paciente Tenten acaba de llegar — Me informo Shizune, mi secretaria.

—Gracias Shizune, hazla pasar— le dije por intercomunicador.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, revisando las últimas consultas que tuve. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Adelante — Dije mientras me ponía de pie.

—Buenos días Dra. Haruno— Saludo Tenten , mi paciente.

Me sorprendió ver a una chica como _ella_ en consulta, puesto que tenía que admitirlo, era bastante bella, alta, escultural, de cabello marrón. Una chica como _ella_ no creo que tendría problemas en nada.

—Buenos días señorita TenTen, tome asiento por favor —Le indique —. Dígame, ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

—Bueno, primero que nada tengo que decirle que gracias por aceptar mi consulta, se que llame de último momento y probablemente le hice cancelar algunos de sus compromisos.

—No se preocupe— Le asegure.

—Bueno, pues mi problema es este — tomo un poco de aire y luego continué-. Me voy a casar…

—Bueno, pues muchas felicidades, al parecer ya somos dos— le dije mientras le mostraba el anillo de compromiso que me había dado Sai.

—Felicidades también, pero ese no es mi _problema_. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta Dra.?

—Siéntase en confianza de preguntar lo que desee, por eso está aquí— Le conteste.

—Bueno, muchas gracias —. Se notaba bastante nerviosa.

—Tenten, no te pongas nerviosa, cualquier cosa que sea mencionada aquí dentro no va a salir, ¿de acuerdo? — Le dije para inspirarle confianza.

—Gracias…bueno ¿usted cree que mi matrimonio tenga futuro? — me pregunto, en sus ojos pude notar algo de desesperación.

—Bueno, creo que no lo sé, puesto que no te conozco del todo bien y a tu prometido tampoco — le respondí sinceramente —. ¿Algo elemental que quieras contarme?

—Sí. Mi prometido y yo tenemos 6 meses de conocernos y la verdad es que no se si en verdad lo amo, lo quiero, es agradable, atento y listo; pero creo que aun me falta conocerlo más.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, ¿Por qué no le pides a tu prometido que se den un tiempo más para conocerse? Eres muy joven, claramente. Creo que pueden esperar.

Pareció tener una lucha internamente. Eso era lo siempre que sucedía cuando daba mi consejo. Me gustaba poder, en cierta forma, intervenir en las decisiones de los demás. Claro, siempre y cuando fueran para algo positivo en sus vidas.

—Creo que tiene razón doctora, le diré que podremos aplazarlo por un tiempo más. Gracias — me dijo fervientemente —. En serio muchas gracias.

**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS **

—Mi amor —me dijo Sai, mientras salía de mi oficina —. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Muy bien — le conteste mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y tomaba una de sus grandes manos entre las mías—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien, ganamos el caso de la señora Senju, el muy desgraciado de su esposo quería quitarle a sus hijos y su casa- me encantaba verlo en su fase de abogado, era una cosa súper monísima.

—Pero para eso estás tú, Sai. ¿Listo para ir?

—Claro, Sakura. Desde hace mucho que estoy listo.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el registro civil de Manhattan.

Habíamos planeado ir ahí desde hace mucho, pero por nuestros trabajos nos fue algo difícil.

Llevábamos todos nuestros papeles, actas de nacimiento, solicitud de matrimonio, certificado de soltería, entre no se que mas papeleo.

Cuando llegamos nos atendió una señora de apariencia algo robusta, no podía tener menos de 50 años, su cabello era blanco como la nieve.

—Buenas tardes, queridos — nos saludo amablemente la señora — Soy la señora Chiyo, y hoy los atenderé.

—Muchas gracias, señora Chiyo —Le contesto Sai amablemente —. Buenos venimos a tramitar nuestros papeles para contraer matrimonio.

—Bueno…-comenzó a teclear en su grande computadora —. ¿Traen todo los requisitos?

—Así es—le dije yo, mientras me soltaba de la mano de Sai, para sacar todos los documentos —Aquí están. —

—De acuerdo — siguió escribiendo en su computadora —. ¿Nombres?

—Sai Hirawisawa —contesto mi prometido.

—Sakura Haruno —dije mientras sonreía, solo unos meses más y seria eternamente de Sai.

—Señorita Haruno — dijo _señorita_ como si estuviera diciendo una mentira — Lo siento, usted ya está casada.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte histéricamente.

— ¿Sakura eres casada? —me pregunto Sai con el mismo rostro de horror que seguramente yo tenía.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! — le respondí furiosamente —. ¡Tiene que haber algún error! ¡Yo no puedo estar casada!

—Pues no es lo que el registro dice, querida— dijo la señora Chiyo, tranquilamente.

Eso solo me hizo enfurecer más.

-¿Y con quien se supone que estoy _casada_?- le pregunte, claramente molesta.

-Con Sasuke Uchiha - me contesto con voz pacifica.

**Sasuke POV**

—Tenten, ¿Qué estás diciendo? — le pregunte. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando.

—No creo que sea conveniente casarnos Sasuke — dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Pero no eran lagrimas de arrepentimiento o dolor, sino de…lastima.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?— le pregunte, mientras trataba de no gritar — Yo te amo.

—Sasuke…por favor. Yo te quiero y mucho, pero no te amo, no siento esa clase de amor por ti, lo siento.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta — le dije algo tajante.

Vacilo un poco antes de contestarme.

—Fui a ver a una doctora — la mire con duda. — Es una terapeuta, muy buena, se llama Sakura Haruno, le pide un consejo y ella me lo dio y yo hice caso de este.

— ¿Así que cambiaste de idea de la noche a la mañana, solo porque una desconocida te dijo que no era lo correcto? — le pregunte mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarme un poco.

—Sasuke, no me hagas esto más difícil ¿si? —dicho esto dejo _nuestro _departamento.

Se había ido.

Me sentí frustrado, con ganas de llorar, gritar, golpear.

Pero tenía ganas de hacer eso solo con una sola persona.

La persona causante de todo esto.

_Sakura Haruno_.

Nunca había sido agresivo con las mujeres, pero _ella_ era la causante de mi dolor en este momento.

Y las cosas no se quedarían así.

Salí de inmediato de _mí_, ahora, departamento y me dirigí al contiguo. Toque con insistencia, esperando que me abriera la persona indicada.

—Sasuke —me saludo mi vecino de 15 años —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Gaara, se que tienes una mente algo retorcida, así que necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro, hombre. Pasa — me indico mientras abría más la puerta para darme acceso a su departamento.

—¿Tu mamá no está? —le pregunte. Aunque sabía la respuesta, me pareció educado preguntar.

—No — contesto como quien no quiere la cosa —. Salió con otra de sus citas. Ya sabes…mujeres.

Solo asentí lentamente.

—De acuerdo, dame datos — dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a su cuarto —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Vengarme de una chica que arruino mi vida — le conteste mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—Chica ¿eehh? — me pregunto, mientras levantaba las cejas perversamente.

—Sí, me gustaría, no sé, aventarla desde el Rockefeller, tirarla a una alcantarilla, tú dime, tu eres el experto.

— ¿De qué edad es? — dijo mientras tecleaba minuciosamente en su portátil.

—Creo que de uno 24 años —le dije, estimando la edad de _Sakura.._

—Bien…tengo el plan perfecto — me dijo mientras enlazaba sus manos. _Algo exagerado_- pensé para mí mismo.

—Dime.

— ¿Qué te parece quitarle su libertad? —me pregunto.

— ¿La mandaras a la cárcel? — le pregunte, eso era algo exagerado.

—No, hombre. Toda mujer ama su libertad —lo mire sin comprender aun —. Dejara de ser soltera. Porque lo que estuve leyendo, es una reconocida terapeuta de Nueva York y esta por casarse, así que, que mejor que dejarla sin boda.

Esboce una sonrisa. Este plan me agradaba y mucho.

— ¿Y cómo harás eso?— le pregunte —. Esas son cosas del gobierno.

—Chico, estás hablando con el chico que estuvo a casi nada de saber el final de Harry Potter antes que todos — dijo algo orgulloso.

—¿En serio? —este chico me agradaba, tenía una mente totalmente retorcida.

—Sí, pero Rowling lo tenía muy bien protegido. Así que… ¿te gusto la idea?

—Por supuesto.

De nuevo, comenzó a teclear en su portátil. Después de unos minutos, imprimió una hoja y me la entrego.

—Señor Uchiha, esta oficialmente casado con la Srita. Haruno —dijo con vehemencia —.

—Eres increíble Gaara — le dije mientras chocaba su mano con la mía.

—Lo sé — dijo con poca modestia.

Después de estar unos minutos más ahí con él, le dije que era hora de retirarme. El me acompaño hasta la puerta y me hizo gracia lo que me dijo.

—Saluda a la señora Uchiha de mi parte.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, sentí un gran alivio, que ni yo mismo me lograba explicar.

Solamente espero que por esta _pequeña_ venganza sucedan cosas impredecibles

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	3. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar ocacional.

**Rating**: "T " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Alex-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Presentaciones**

**°EDITANDO°**

**°Sakura pov°**

Casada…no podía estar casada.

— ¿Sabe dónde puedo localizar a Sauke Uchiha? — le pregunte a la señora Chiyo.

—¿Qué no vives con él, querida? — me pregunto algo sarcástica.

Esta señora me estaba haciendo perder los estribos.

—No — le conteste algo fría — como le dije esto es un error, yo no _puedo_ estar casada.

Después de que me dio la dirección, salimos del registro civil

—No puedo creer que esto este pasándome— le dije a Sai, algo fatigada.

—Sí, ni yo. Pero se solucionara— me dijo mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tengo que ir con Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? — me pregunto algo exaltado.

—Si, Sai. ¿Qué tal si el también no tiene ni la más minina idea sobre este accidente? ¿Qué tal si al igual que nosotros, planea casarse y no puede por este error?

—En eso tienes razón…te acompaño.

—No, será mejor que te quedes aquí—me miro extrañado-. Si…mira así las cosas no se complicaran mas, solo le diré que tiene que firmar todo el papeleo que me dio la señora y listo.

—Bueno— dudo un poco— está bien, solo que cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no te preocupes—le dije mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi—. Yo cualquier cosa te llamo.

—De acuerdo, cuídate.

Ya en el taxi, le di la dirección al señor que conducía y después de 20 minutos, se estaciono enfrente de una hermosa y amplia casa.

—Gracias— le dije mientras le pagaba.

Aun impresionada por la fachada de la casa, toque el timbre.

Una señora de rasgos mexicanos me abrió la puerta.

—Bueno días— le dije amablemente—. ¿Se encuentra el señor Uchiha?

—No, no se encuentra, ¿Quién lo busca?

_Su esposa_- le conteste internamente.

—Una amiga— mentí— ¿puede decirme dónde encontrarlo?

—Sí, se encuentra en el bar que está a dos manzanas de aquí— me contesto cálidamente.

—Muchas gracias…

—María, me llamo María.

—Bueno, gracias María.

—Hasta luego.

Me fui caminando hacia el bar, cuando estaba enfrente del bar, por el gran ventanal me di cuenta de que había puros hombres.

_Tranquila, no van a comerte, tranquila_— me dije internamente.

Antes de entrar al bar, tome aire varias veces.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué te sirvo, querida? — me pregunto el señor del bar, se veía alguien bastante amable.

—Nada, gracias. Solo estoy buscando a Sasuke Uchiha— le dije en voz baja, no quería que nadie me escuchara.

—Esta allá— me dijo mientras apuntaba a un grupo de 3 chicos, bastante musculosos los 3, que estaban jugando billar.

—Gracias.

Me dirigí, algo tímida, hacia donde estaban los chicos.

—Disculpen, estoy buscando a Sasuke Uchiha— dije mientras los tres chicos volteaban a ver. De inmediato la sangre subió a mi rostro.

—Sí, soy yo- me dijo un chico de cabello azabache, y penetrantes ojos negros como la brea, rasgos hermosos y cuerpo esculpido por dioses.

_¡Wow!_- ¿yo dije pensé eso?

—Hola…este, soy Sakura Haruno- le dije algo cohibida.

**SASUKE POV**

—Hola…este, soy Sakura Haruno— dijo algo cohibida.

_Maldición_—pensé.

Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de lo que hice y ahora viene a ponerme una demanda, pasare mi vida en la cárcel y no podre casarme ni tener hijos.

_Vamos Uchiha, cálmate, no sabes ni a qué viene_— me dijo mi subconsciente.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sasuke Uchiha— le dije algo hipócritamente. Extendí mi mano para presentarme _formalmente._

En cuanto estreche mi mano con la suya sentí una extraña corriente, como si me hubiera quemado con la estufa. Inmediatamente retire mi mano, porque al parecer no fui el único que sentí eso.

—Hey Sasu-chan— grito Naruto. Odiaba que me llamara así— presenta a tu _amiga_.

Claramente lo dijo con lago de sarcasmo, puesto que Naruto y Kiba eran los únicos que sabían mi secreto.

—Naruto, compórtate— dije algo enojado, no era novedad que Naruto se comportara de eso modo, pero conociéndolo era capaz de decirle a Sakura lo que había hecho.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —me dijo la chica de orbes esmeraldas, a quien había ignorado por un momento.

—Claro— hice ademan de seguir jugando billar.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? — me pregunto seriamente.

—No, yo creo que podemos hablar aquí— quería sacarla de sus casillas, así como ella lo había hecho conmigo, no directamente, pero si por medio de mi fallido compromiso con Tenten.

— ¿No importa que lo diga enfrente de tus amigos? — me pregunto.

—No, ellos saben todo acerca de mi vida y nos hay secretos, así que no le veo el problema— le conteste.

—Bueno…es que fui a tramitar mis papeles para mi boda…—no la deje seguir, ya tenía algunas copas encima y si se ponía hablar lo más probable es que terminara diciéndole todo y la verdad es que me quería divertir.

— ¿Te vas a casar? — le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa—. Eso hay que celebrarlo…Kakuzo tráenos un tequila para la señorita Haruno.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no. Yo no tomo— dijo alarmada.

—Por favor, hay que celebrarlo— le dije mientras le sonreía torcidamente. Eso al parecer logro capturar su atención.

—Está bien— dijo algo insegura.

Cuando Kakuzo nos trajo los tequilla, hice un brindis.

—Por la señorita Haruno…

—sakura - me corrigió.

-Por Sakura, quien está próxima a casarse… ¡SALUD! — exclame.

— ¡SALUD! — dijeron Naruto, Kiba y…Sakura.

—Bueno, ya hicimos el brindis, ¿ahora si podemos hablar? — me pregunto algo enojada. Ya sabía algo sobre ella: perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

—Claro— le dije con otra sonrisa.

—Bueno, como te decía, fui a tramitar los papeles para mi boda, pero cuando fui me dicen que no puedo casarme porque ya estoy casada…

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto? — me miro molesta, no es por nada, pero se veía adorable enojada.

—¡Que estoy casada contigo! — me dijo en voz alta—. ¡No me puedo casar porque estamos _casados_!

Hora de hacer mi mejor actuación…

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunte fingiendo asombro—. ¿Cómo que estamos casados?

—No lo sé— dije exasperada—. No tengo ni idea de cómo paso eso. Kakuzo, dame otro tequila por favor.

10 tequilas después

— ¡Salud! — Grito Sakura poniendo en alto su shot** (1)** de tequila-. ¡Por Michael Jackson!

Wow, sí que estaba ebria. Digo, yo no estaba muy sano que digamos, pero me encontraba mejor que ella.

— ¡Salud! — la secundaron, no solo Naruto y Kiba, si no todo el bar.

—Kakuzo, otro tequila por favor— pidió Sakura. Se lo entrego de inmediato.

— ¡Salud! — dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia donde estábamos nosotros, pero se tropezó con sus propios y perdió el equilibrio, instantáneamente corrí para ayudarla.

—Gracias Sasuke—me dijo mientras me sonreía ebriamente—. ¿A qué te dedicas?- me pregunto todavía entre mis brazos.

—Soy pediatra— le dije viéndola fijamente a los ojos. No tengo ni idea de que sucedió,pero tengo que admitirlo, sus hermosos ojos verde/jade me cautivaron.

— ¿Pediatra? —asentí—. Ustedes los pediatras siempre me han parecido geniales.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que cayera inconsciente.

— ¿Sakura? — La moví un poco pero no reacciono- ¿Vamos Haruno despierta?

—Creo que es mejor que la lleves a tu casa— sugirió Kiba.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella? — le pregunte, mientras la acomodaba bien entre mis brazos.

—No lo sé, es tu esposa—repuso Naruto, mientras levantaba las cejas.

—No me ayudas— le dije entre dientes.

Saque a Sakura del bar y me fui caminando hasta mi casa cargándola. Llegue y María fue quien me abrió la puerta, camine hasta mi habitación y la acosté en mi cama.

**SAKURA POV**

_Ay, como me duele la cabeza_- pensé.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y todo se fue aclarando.

No estaba en mi habitación… ¿Dónde estoy?

—Al fin despiertas— me dijo una voz tan seductora que me levante de un salto de la cama, pero fue un error. Sin resaca ya era torpe, con resaca lo era más.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — le pregunte a Sasuke.

Un momento… ¡Sasuke!

Asustada me di un vistazo, para comprobar si estaba vestida. Suspire de alivio cuando vi que así era.

—No te preocupes, no hicimos nada malo— me dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

—Gracias— le dije con el corazón en la mano.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió algo extrañado.

—Por no abusar de mí estando inconsciente— le sonreí cálidamente—. No todos hacen eso, eres un buen chico Sasuke.

—Gracias— me dijo algo modesto—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?

— ¿Serias tan amable de hacer eso? — le pregunte.

—¿Por qué no? De cualquier forma somos esposos, ¿no es así?

Maldición. Ya se me había olvidado a que venía.

—Si—dije riendo algo nerviosa—. Respecto a eso, quiero el divorcio.

— ¿Qué hice mal? — dijo preguntándome como si en realidad fuera mi esposo.

—No es gracioso— le dije dándole una mirada reprendedora.

—Cierto no lo es-— dijo riéndose un poco—. ¿Pero que no tenemos que ver a un abogado? Tú sabes que los divorcios no son muy sencillos.

—Cierto- le conteste— pero quiero que primero revises los papeles para que no tengas ninguna duda— dije, mientras sacaba de mi bolso los papeles.

Se los entregue y el los reviso superficialmente.

—Bueno eso sería todo— le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama—. Solo quiero que los firmes. Esto es muy importante para mí.

**SASUKE POV**

—Bueno eso sería todo— dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama—. Solo quiero que los firmes. Esto es muy importante para mí— me dijo.

_Si, tanto como Tenten lo es para mí_— pensé internamente.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, la haría esperar un poco más.

—Claro, no te preocupes Sakura—le dije sonriéndole, aunque ella no vio, maliciosamente.

— ¡Dios ya es tarde! — Dijo viendo su reloj—. Voy a llegar tarde con la modista.

Como le había dicho, la lleve hasta su departamento.

—Gracias Sasuke—me dijo—. Nos veremos para ver los trámites, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro— conteste amablemente.

Pero lo que no sabía Sakura Haruno, es que esto poco a poco comenzaba. Aun no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, aun faltaba más.

* * *

**°shot significa disparo así que como su nombre lo indica lo que es disparo de tequila en pocas palabras te lo tienes que tomar de balazo (rápido).**

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	4. Día raro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

La historia se basa en la película de "Marido por accidente"

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar ocasional.

**Rating**: "K+"

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Alex-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Día raro**

**°EDITANDO°**

**SAKURA POV**

—Sakura— me dijo Shizune por el intercomunicador— Sai está en la línea 1.

—Gracias—le dije mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

—Hola cielo— me saludo— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? — le conteste mientras me recargaba en mi silla.

—Bien, aunque te extraño— me dijo, imaginando un puchero en sus gruesos labios—. ¿Harás algo antes de la presentación de tu libro?

—Yo también te extraño— le dijo en tono algo soñador—. Ni lo menciones, estoy muy nerviosa, espero que le guste a la gente. Y si, iré a hacer las pruebas del pastel, ¿vienes conmigo?

—Gracias, mi amor, pero no puedo. Recuerda que mañana viene Jiraya y tengo que terminar la presentación.

—Si tienes razón— mire mi reloj— amor tengo que colgar, se me hace tarde.

—Ok, te cuidas, te amo.

—Sí, igual yo— dicho esto, colgué.

Tome mi bolsa y salí para tomar un taxi. Cuando uno se detuvo, una voz me llamo.

—¿Sakura? — me pregunto una voz suave y seductora.

—Hey, Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? — le pregunte sorprendida de verlo ahí.

—Pues daba un paseo y te vi y decidí venir a saludarte, ¿vas a algún lado? — me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

—Si…— no me dejo terminar, cuando ya me había empujado al taxi y se metió junto conmigo.

—Espero que no te moleste que vaya—me dijo mientras me veía enigmáticamente con sus, tengo que admitirlo, hermosos orbes color negro profundo.

—Pu…es…no— dije. Al fin y al cabo no lo iba a tirar del taxi, ¿o sí?

En el camino hacia la pastelería no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos. Y por una extraña razón sentí una conexión que ni con Sai había sentido, me sentí tranquila.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — me pregunto en voz queda. Sin dejar de taladrarme con sus hermosos ojos.

—Depende del día—le dije sin aliento.

—¿Este día? — me pregunto en el mismo tono.

—El verde—. ¡Maldición! —¿Y el tuyo?

—El azul— me contesto pacíficamente.

—Ya llegamos—nos dijo el señor del taxi. Aparte mi mirada de la de Sasuke y pude percatarme de que tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto por algo.

Pague el taxi y nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la pastelería.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había y ahí nos sirvieron el primer pastel.

—Este está muy bueno— dijo Sasuke, después de 1 minuto de que nos habían servido el pastel se lo había acabado—. ¿No me puedes traer otra rebanada?

—¿Qué? — le susurre molesta—. Por favor compórtate.

—Claro— le dijo la señora que nos estaba atendiendo.

Los demás comensales nos miraban raro. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Disculpe—me llamo una voz femenina. Me gire para ver quién me hablaba y me encontré a una chica de unos 34 años, cabello negro, sedoso y largo. Tenía tez morena. Muy hermosa.

—¿Si? — le pregunte.

—¿Eres Sakura Haruno? — me pregunto, enarcando una ceja de sus cejas delineadas.

—Si— le conteste.

—Mi nombre es Akari Senju, mi esposo, Jiraya, va a tener una junta mañana con tu prometido, Sai Hirawisawa— me dijo— ¿es él? — me pregunto señalando a Sasuke.

—Claro que…— iba a contestar Sasuke, pero no se lo permití.

—Sí, el es, mi prometido, Sai Hirawisawa— le dije apresuradamente.

—¿Qué? — me dijo Sasuke en voz baja, sorprendido.

—Solo…sigue la corriente, ¿si? — le dije en un tono suplicante.

Solo entrecerró los ojos y supe que aceptaría. Pero nunca pensé que tomaría mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Sentí una poderosa corriente en todo mi cuerpo.

—Si— dijo esbozando una torcida sonrisa- soy Sai Hirawisawa.

—Lo imaginaba algo diferente, señor Hirawisawa— dijo Akari.

—Todos dicen lo mismo— dijo Sasuke, mientras se volteaba hacia a mí y me guiño un ojo.

—Y cuéntenme… ¿cómo se conocieron? — ¿qué diablos le íbamos a contestar?

—Pues…aamm…este — no tenía ni idea de que contestarle.

—En las luchas — dijo Sasuke confiadamente.

Lo mire incrédula.

— ¿En las luchas? —pregunto Akari.

—Si…este…acompañaba a…mi…papá — le dije titubeantemente.

—Oohh, nunca me había tocado conocer una pareja así — dijo Akari, sonriendo amablemente.

—Sí, es que somos algo peculiares, ¿no es así, mi amor? —le dijo Sasuke a Akari.

—Si — conteste, aun aturdida por el giro que había dado _nuestra relación_.

—Me da gusto verlos juntos. Por lo general la realización de una boda siempre está a cargo de la novia, pero es genial que tú también te involucres —le dijo Akari a Sasuke, como que ovacionándolo.

—Sí, es que la quiero mucho —dijo Sasuke, mientras levantaba mi mano y besaba mis nudillos.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi mano de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica se apodero de mí. ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

—Ese si es amor — cuando Akari dijo eso casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva —. Bueno, Sakura, Sai, me retiro, tengo que hacer unas cosas, antes de alistarme para la presentación de tu libro.

— ¿Asistirán? — pregunto feliz.

—Claro, los dos me han caído de maravilla, si es necesario, le rogare a Jiraya para que asistamos. Se cuidan — nos dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

—Eso…fue…_raro_ —le dije a Sasuke, quien todavía no soltaba mi mano.

—Sí, pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido — dijo mientras me sonreía ampliamente. Miro nuestras manos, y un poco apenado, las soltó. –Lo siento — se disculpo.

—No te preocupes —cuando no sentí su mano en la mía, sentí un gran vacío y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Salimos de la pastelería sin decir ni una palabra. Le hice la parada a un taxi, puesto que tenía poco tiempo para arreglarme.

-Bueno…te veré en la presentación, Sakura- dijo Sasuke mientras se despedida.

—Ok… y gracias por todo- le agradecí.

Salí rumbo a mi departamento y me arregle para la presentación. Estaba nerviosa, pero no por la presentación de mi libro, si no porque vería de nuevo a Sasuke. ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Se supone que, legalmente, es mi esposo; pero estaba comprometida y amaba a Sai, ¿cierto?

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no era el momento.

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir hacia la recepción.

**SASUKE POV**

El día de hoy estuvo algo…raro. Me comporte con Sakura como se _suponía_ no tenia que comportarme.

Me arregle, lo decentemente, como para ir a la presentación del libro de mi _esposa_.

Llegue al hotel y me dejaron pasar. Tome una copa de champagne y le bebí de un solo sorbo. Mis manos estaban sudadas, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Vi a Sakura, quien vestía un hermoso vestidoy hacia que se viera más hermosa.

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME ESTA PASANDO?!

Y entonces supe que por _ella_ estaba nervioso.

Por una extraña razón. O más bien por…celos, me enoje cuando vi a un chico de unos veintitantos, cabello color negro, pálido, abrazando a Sakura por la cintura.

—¿Sai? — me pregunto una voz femenina.

—Akari, ¿Qué tal? — le dije a la señora que estaba enfrente de mí.

—Bien, ¿Y Sakura? — ¿Qué diablos le iba a contestar?

—Esta con su hermano…Lee — le dije, mintiéndole.

—Oohh, vayamos a saludarlos — me dijo amablemente.

—Sakura — la saludo Akari.

—Akari — dijo mientras todo el color se iba de su hermosa cara —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. Me he encontrado a Sai y me ha dicho que estabas con tu hermano Lee.

Cuando "Lee" escucho eso, se quedo perplejo.

— ¿Qué día…? — Sakura no lo dejo terminar, cuando ella interrumpió.

— ¿Me permiten un momento? — dijo sonriendo.

—Claro — le contestamos.

Después de compartir unas cuantas palabras, un señor de la misma edad de Akari se puso a un lado de ella y le rodeo la cintura.

—Sai, el es Jiraya, mi esposo. Querido, el es Sai, la persona con la que tendrás junta mañana — dijo Akari.

—Mucho gusto — me tendió la mano. Tenía que admitir que fue un poco aterrador saludarlo, puesto que tenía una expresión dura.

—Volvimos — dijo Sakura, quien regresaba con quien suponía yo, era el verdadero Sai.

Después de que Akari le presentara a su esposo con Sakura y con "Lee", platicamos un poco más con ellos. Me di cuenta de que Jiraya, era una buena persona, solo que tenía que aparentar seriedad. Jiraya y Akari, según lo que nos contaron, tenían más de 10 años casados y no tenían hijos.

—Bueno…y cuéntenme más acerca de ustedes — nos pidió Akari, a Sakura y a mí, ya en un ambiente de más confianza.

—Pues… — comenzó Sakura- nos conocemos desde hace 6 años, nuestros padres se conocen de toda la vida…lo amo profundamente.

Evite soltar una carcajada cuando vi la encolerizada cara de Sai.

—¿Qué pasa cuñado? — le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba juguetonamente —. ¿Te cayeron mal los camarones?

—No — dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos — nos aviso Jiraya — mañana hay trabajo.

—De acuerdo — nos despedimos de ellos.

El salón, poco a poco, se ve vaciando. Ya quedando solo Sakura, Sai y yo.

—Sasuke…tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste — me dijo Sai.

—No hay de que — le tendí la mano y el la tomo dudosamente. El celular de Sai comenzó a sonar y se disculpo para ir a contestarlo.

—Sasuke…yo… — comenzó a decir Sakura — te estoy eternamente agradecida por que lo que hiciste por nosotros el día hoy. Tengo que decirte que Jiraya y Akari son personas algo difíciles de tratar pero les caíste de maravilla. Gracias.

Dicho eso se acerco a mí y me beso tiernamente la mejilla. Y por primera vez, desee más. Su delicioso aroma a cerezas me perforo todos los sentidos, su cálido cuerpo cerca del mío, hizo que perdiera un poco la noción.

-De nada.

Salí del salón. Iba a hacerla la parada a un taxi, pero decidí mejor irme caminando, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando con Sakura? No me podía estar enamorando de ella, ¿o sí?

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
